


Home

by resentmentface



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 02, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resentmentface/pseuds/resentmentface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn knows he'd never leave home for Rachel. But by being with someone else, he would never have to. Drabble, written on a whim after the S2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, what it says in the summary - wrote this randomly after the S2 finale, and decided to post it on here now that I've finally gotten an account. :)

He knew he'd never do it for her.

He's always known, because  _this_ is where he belongs. Is where he always  _will_  belong. No matter what anyone might do to try and change things, the fact would remain - this is home.

He knew that he'd never leave Ohio. Not for her, at least. No matter how many times she would ask, no matter how many "I know what you said last time"s, and "If you could just think it over"s, he knew he'd never be able to say yes. Knew he'd never  _want_  to say yes in the first place. He doesn't want to leave Ohio, not just yet. One day, perhaps. But that day has yet to arrive. Is Lima backwards beyond belief? Yes. Had he outgrown the narrow-minded town long before he'd actually realized he had? Most definitely.

But, then again… His home is there. And a home is a hard place to leave.

It's what inevitably causes the demise of their relationship, both parties understanding that this isn't going to work no matter how hard they try. Finn is home, and Rachel is still searching for hers. It isn't exactly a clean break, but although it is painful – more for Rachel than for Finn, though – and there are definitely tears, they vow to remain friends no matter the distance between them. Finn has always known that this is all they would end up becoming, even if Rachel always seemed to think otherwise.

He knew he'd never leave his home for her, would never be able to let Rachel come first. Maybe, during his high school years, he could put on the façade of considering it, of possibly uprooting himself and leaving with her. But in his heart of hearts, he knew that he'd only been trying to kid those around him into believing that that might be it.

In the end, though, he's made the right choice. He knows he has.

He crawls into bed one night, boxers the only thing clothing his lanky frame. He mulls over what's happened, how he'd told Rachel all those weeks ago the truth, about why he couldn't leave. Why the two of them could never be  _us_.

A thin, pale arm circles his waist, pressing his back against their chest with a contented sigh, and the movement startles him from his thoughts. He relaxes and smiles to himself at the feel of the person pressed flush against him, rolling over to stare into sparkling glasz eyes, with a million different things swirling behind them. He reaches up to brush a strand of chestnut brown hair back from their forehead, smiling lopsidedly at the boy lying beside him. His arms wrap gingerly around his torso as he buries his face in the crook of their neck, nuzzling the baby-soft skin underneath his cheeks.

"Well, well – Finn Hudson, you are  _awfully_  affectionate tonight, aren't you?"

Kurt's high, clear tones meet Finn's ears, the soft rumble of his voice in his chest vibrating against Finn's cheek. He huffs out a contented chuckle, and moves to ghost his fingertips along Kurt's spine, arms instinctually tightening around the smaller boy.

In that moment, cradled in Kurt's arms, he knows for a fact that there is no place on earth he would rather be, no one else that he'd give this up for. As he listens to the smaller boy's breathing even out into the calming rhythm of sleep, knowing he'll follow suit shortly, he knows he's home.

And in his entire life, he's never been happier.


End file.
